Same To You Big Guy
by jessi0129
Summary: Tony Stark & Bruce Banner become aware of what is growing between them.


**BRUCE**

I was awake; I knew where I was, and who was around me. But, I didn't dare, open my eyes and see the damage the "Other Guy" had done to both Stark Tower and my newly gained friends. I could hear them talking, but I wasn't really listening because, honestly I don't think I want to know what happened.

While listening to the voices of my friends, I noticed that one seemed to be much closer than the others; I then decided to open my eyes to see whose voice it was, already knowing exactly who it was.

"His heart rate, is finally normal" said Tony. "Oh, look he's awake. Hey, big man. How you feeling?"

With that question, I then proceeded in moving a few limbs with them immediately protesting with aching pain.

"I'm alright, I think" I told him. Sitting up, then looking at him directly, I could clearly see (Well, as clear as I could without my glasses) the gashes and bruises on his face.

By, the look on his face, I assumed that he noticed my surprise, and concern.

"Hey, It's alright" He told me. "We're all fine"

"No, Tony you are not fine, did…Did I hurt you?"

He looked at me for a second, concern swimming in his eyes.

"Oh, god." I frantically started searching everyone else in the room "Did I hurt anyone else?"

My head was killing me, and I could still feel Hulk smoldering underneath my skin.

"You didn't hurt anyone" Steve said, while kneeling down next to me. "The Hulk saved, Stark. He was falling and wasn't slowing down. Thor was prepared to catch him, but then out of nowhere Hulk caught him, and protected him from impact"

Tony nudged my shoulder with his. "Told ya, you could control it."

"Apparently not!" I exclaimed. "Look at what I have done here."

"Bruce, its okay, no one blames you for anything. We couldn't have done it without you."

* * *

After seeing Thor off and Loki finally gone, I agreed to go with Tony back to Stark Tower. I didn't really know what I would do while I was there. I still wasn't use to people knowing my secret and not being afraid. Honestly, it made me uncomfortable to have Tony so close.

"Relax, it will be fine. I trust you both" Tony said.

This made me snap my head around in confusion, despite the splitting headache I still had. How does he always know what I'm feeling?

"What do you mean you trust both of us?"

"Bruce, I know you don't think you can control him, but I have faith that you do. Besides, I think the big guy, has a thing for me." He then smiles his dazzling Tony Stark smile. You know, the one that will get any woman into bed with him. Maybe, even me.

"Ha, well… I hope you're right."

"Right? Pssh. Please, when am I ever not right?"

I don't respond. Tony knows how I feel about the "Other Guy". It frustrates me even more knowing that he believes so deeply that I can control it. Because, I truly don't know if he is right or not. I just really hope he is.

* * *

I had fallen asleep on the way back to Stark Tower. Tony tried to wake me up as gentle as possible. I'm sure it was to insure that the beast didn't come roaring out because he accidently startled me.

"Hey, we're back. I would've let you sleep, but why sleep in a car when there's a perfectly good bed upstairs... Wait, I take that back. There's somewhat of a perfectly good bed."

This made my stomach uneasy with guilt.

"Come on, Tony. You know how bad I feel already. Don't make it worse." I whined.

"Let's go, big guy. We have to be up early tomorrow."

When we finally made it to the top floor, Tony escorted me to one of the guest bedrooms.

"You can have the big room. The bathrooms there. The kitchen is down the hall and to the left. And, my room is three doors down. If you need anything just tell JARVIS. He'll let me know."

"Thanks, Tony. You really don't have to do this."

"Bruce, you're my teammate and friend now. It's what I'm supposed to do. Besides, I want to."

And, with that he was gone. I walked over to the glass window and looked out at the city. This I decided was a poor decision. Seeing, all the damage done brought me back to the last time I was in New York.

Shaking my head and telling myself to get a grip. I undressed and crawled into bed. Finally, getting some proper sleep.

* * *

**TONY**

"JARVIS, Dr. Bruce Banner is here. See, that he is allowed access to everything."

"Yes, sir."

I then walked down to my lab, to try to make sense of myself. My head was still swimming from that damn battle. I thought about calling Rhodey or Pepper to tell them I was home, but I didn't want to hear Pepper bitch, and honestly I had absolutely no desire to talk to anyone. Well, expect for one person.

I didn't understand the feeling that Bruce brought out in me. It scared me; it scared the hell out of me. Awesome, I'm turning into a pussy.

As I sat down at my desk I wondered if he felt the same. If I caused him to feel the same foolishness I felt when he is around.

I dashed away the thoughts before they got any deeper. Tony Stark doesn't do deep.

I turned on the news to see what was happening with the rest of New York. While flipping through the couple of channels that weren't talking about the Avengers, I found one talking about a man who was known as Spider-Man.

At first I believed it to be nonsense, but then realized that I had man in my upstairs bedroom that was able to turn into a giant rage monster.

"JARVIS, get all the information you can on this so called Spider-Man."

"Right, away sir."

* * *

"Sir, Dr. Banner is awake and headed to the kitchen," JARVIS announced

I had apparently fallen asleep at my desk researching last night.

I ran over to the mirror, and made sure I didn't look like death had taken over me. Which it didn't because, I'm always dashingly handsome. I then, sprinted up stairs to where Bruce was.

"Good morning, Dr. Banner. How did you sleep?" I announced.

I always love making an entrance.

Bruce, was sitting at the bar, drinking coffee. He was freshly showered and looked well rested. Damn, he's sexy.

"Fine, I guess. Looks like you didn't make it to bed."

"Ha, no. Well, I found out something interesting last night while flipping through the news. So, I started researching."

This I knew would catch his attention. I paused my story as I poured myself a cup of coffee, just to see how interested he really was. I when I looked up at him, he raised one eye brow and said.

"Well, are you gonna tell what it is, or not?"

I then proceed to tell him about what I had found out this caterpillar, butterfly dude. Whatever he is.

It was nice talking to someone who actually understood what I was talking about, instead of me having to dumb it down for people to understand what the hell I was saying. Always annoying.

"So, he can supposedly shoot webs from his writs?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, from what I gathered he can do about anything a spider can, expect the obvious things."

"You do know about Oscorp, right?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, my dad knew Norman. I always thought he was an asshole. You don't think spider-boy has anything to do with them do you?"

This was definitely a possibility. It surprised me that Bruce, would bring up such a thing. It was a brilliant thought. Damn, he's good.

While he explained why he believed that Oscorp may have something to do with this so called Spider-Man, I watched him speak and move in his own awkward but somewhat attractive way. But, while listening to him the one thing that distracted me the most were his eyes. They had a green rim that melted beautifully with the rich brown. I was lost.

* * *

**BRUCE **

I continued to explain to Tony, how I had meet a few guys that worked for Oscorp back before my incident. I explained to him some of the things, they had been working on.

In the middle of my explanation, Tony began to bite his lip. He was staring at me, as if I were a creature of wonder.

I would be lying if I said; it didn't make me feel weird. The way he looked at me made everything fall away from me, and I was left just looking at him. Electricity coursing through my veins.

After, what seemed to be to a long time, we were torn away from each other by the voice of a woman.

"Tony?"

It was obviously Pepper. She had finally made it back from D.C. Both, Tony and I glanced at each other, as if acknowledging what had just occurred.

* * *

**TONY**

I stood up in time for Pepper collapse in my arms. I felt bad that I was not as emotional in the reunion as she was. I think. I don't know.

"Tony, thank goodness, you're alright." She sobbed. "I was so worried. I was watching the news and… Oh, Tony."

"Shhh, its okay Pepper. I'm here. I'm fine."

She then looked up and me with tearful eyes and kissed me feverishly. Damn.

"Uh, Pep. We have a guest."

"Oh, my goodness. Dr. Banner, it's so good to meet you. I hope you are alright as well."

"Yes, thank you Miss Potts, I'm fine." Bruce said.

"Oh please, call me Pepper"

Pepper then turned back to me and kissed me again.

"I'm glad you're home." She whispered

As, Pepper left the room, I walked to what was left of the glass window. I could feel him before I saw him.

"We have to be at SHEILD in an hour."

Turning to him. I replied "Tell me, you felt it too."

Bruce looked down at his hands that were folded in front of him and whispered "I did."

* * *

Back at SHEILD we were all sitting around the table. Everyone was there, even Thor. He explained that he to come back to see Jane, his now "official" girlfriend. Whatever that means.

Fury, insisted that we go over everything that we remembered from the battle. Everyone was willing and able to provide detailed descriptions of their accounts, expect Bruce.

"You mean, you don't remember Hulk attacking me on the hell carrier?" Natasha asked.

"I attacked you? Jeez, why do you people even stand my presences?" Bruce said while slumping over in his seat.

Thor then chimed in with his thundering voice. The bastard can make anyone swoon with that voice.

"Man of rage. I too, have seen your wrath, but I do not believe that it was you. I believe that the large green beast is like a bilge snipe protecting her young. He attacks whoever he believes will harm you."

"Aw, well thanks buddy. But, I don't think that's exactly how it works." Bruce told him.

I then reached over and rested my hand on Bruce's knee, showing that I was there for him.

"Well, as Thor Odinson. I believe it to be true, so that is what it shall be."

Rolling my eyes.

"Okay, so does anybody else know about this Spider-Man guy?" I asked.

No one, but Bruce of course knew what I was talking about.

"Ah, good of you to bring that up Mr. Stark." Fury said. "Because, that Spider-Man guy will be here soon and you will be meeting him shortly."

Bruce, and I looked at each other. We both were full of interest and ready to meet this mystery of a guy. Everyone seemed to think that it was so cool how he was able to sling webs and shit. I wasn't very impressed with it all. I mean, come on. I'm Iron Man. I just wanted to know who the dude was, and how he got his power.

* * *

Walking to the lab where Bruce, and I had first spent time together he asked me.

"Do you think this kid will be as screwed up as the rest of us? I mean, everyone here kind of has a dark past. I don't know how well the team will expect another member. We barely expected each other."

"I don't know. I all know, is that he better not be too cocky about himself."

* * *

**BRUCE**

Tony, seemed to a bit sour towards the conversation of Spider-Man. This didn't surprise me Tony was used to having the attention, so when it wasn't on him he got a bit crabby.

But, that's not what I want to talk about. I want to talk about what happened this morning at Stark Tower, but I'm afraid of how the conversation will turn out.

It seemed silly for me to be worried. I mean, I felt like I was afraid of losing something. But, I didn't have anything to lose.

We had finally made it back to the lab when I plucked up the courage to ask.

"Uh, Tony. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Bruce, what's up?"

I hesitated.

"Umm, well.. It's about earlier." I was stammering. Chill out Banner. "You know, before Pepper came home?"

"Oh, that." Tony looked just as uncomfortable I was. "Well, Bruce. I, ummm… I have this feeling…"

For some crazy reason, that broken up, confusing sentence made my whole body tingle. Like, even though my brain was unsure of what was said, my body knew exactly what it meant.

"A feeling?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tony said shortly, he almost seems irritated.

"Are you not gonna talk to me about this?"

"What do you want me to say Bruce? While looking deeply in your eyes, I realized that I wanted to be more than just your friend, that I need and want you?!"

* * *

**TONY**

It was out before I could reign in back in. I don't know what the fuck made me say that. Was it because I did want him? Shit, I don't know.

"Uhhh, no I wasn't, umm… expecting that at all." Bruce said.

Dammit. What do I say now? I know I have fucking feelings for this man, but I don't know how to say it. I've never been in this situation before.

"Well, ummm… I don't know" I said in the shakiest voice ever.

Awesome. That's all I could spit out? Me, Tony fucking Stark. The master of words, could only say that. To the person I care the most about. Kill me.

"Oh okay." Bruce said, in the softest sexiest voice I had ever heard.

Oh, fuck this.

I walked over to him as steadily as I could. Grabbed him and kissed him as hard as possible.

* * *

**BRUCE **

His lips were on mine before I could register anything.

It felt good, he was putting all his feeling into this kiss. It was soft, but powerful, full of longing and desire. When, we finally pulled apart I knew everything he was thinking. I knew how he felt, and he knew how I felt. But, my immediate and concern was Tony's safety.

"Tony, I-"

"Bruce, don't. I know what you're going to say."

"I already have to be careful with heart rate, and with you it'll be even harder."

I was sulking and I knew it.

"Dammit, Banner. Can you forget that you are a giant green guy for five minutes? I mean, honestly. There's more to you than that raging erection."

"Raging erection?" I laughed.

We both started to laugh, hard. It was nice. I hadn't laughed in a while.

There was a knock at the already opened door. It was Steve and Clint.

"Hey, the spider dude is here. Fury wants us on the bridge." Clint said.

Tony winked at me as we left the lab.

* * *

On the bridge we all met the mysterious Spider-Man, who is actually Peter Parker.

He's a smart kid, apparently into science. I thought this would help Tony not be so cold towards him, but it actually makes in worse.

"So, bug boy. How did you acquire your "powers" if that's what they are called?" Tony huffed.

Immediately, Steve jumped in to save poor Peter from the intimidating being that is, Tony Stark.

"Uh, you'll have to excuse Tony's general lack of manners, he can be a bit of a jerk."

This made me laugh out loud but, ended abruptly when Tony gave me the worse and most attractive look ever.

"Anyway, Spidey. You gonna answer my question?" Tony snapped.

I didn't hear Peter's answer, I was distracted by the tapping of my shoulder. It was Natasha.

"Bruce, what's going on with you and Stark?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, why?"

I was concerned. I didn't know if I wanted anyone to know about our kiss. And, I definitely didn't know if Tony wanted them to know.

"Oh, I thought there was something going on between you, that's all."

"Really? Does it come off that way?" I asked.

With a big smile on her face she asked.

"Do you want it to come off that way? I mean, the way you two look at each other. It wouldn't surprise me if there was something there."

This made my stomach do flips. Tony Stark is looking at me in a way that would suggest that he is attracted to me. And, he's doing it so often and strongly that others notice. I can't help but smile.

* * *

**TONY**

Bruce and I are headed home when he turned to me and said.

"Natasha asked if there was something going on between us."

"I'm not surprised. Cap asked me the same thing. And, Thor kept raising his eyebrows at me. Made me want to throw his hammer at him."

"Really? Well, then I think I confidently ask if there is."

I pulled into the garage and turned off the engine before I answered him. I knew what I wanted to say, but Jesus does this man make me nervous.

"Only if you want there to be something." I replied.

Ha, there. Turned the hard part on to him. Now, he has to make the decision.

"Yeah, Tony. I do want there to be something. Subconsciously, I've wanted it since we met."

This fucking winded me. Like, I literally was speechless. That never happens. But, I like this kind of speechlessness. Especially, since it was Bruce Banner who had caused it.

After dangerously, slamming each other into walls kissing and touching on the way to the bedroom, we had finally made it. Thank, Christ. You'd think that the Hulk strength would disappear with him, but I unfortunately found out that, that is not the case.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tony? It could be dangerous."

"I told you. I trust you, both of you."

Bruce, then smiles his beautiful shy smile. Fuck, he's hot.

I push him down on the bed, crawl on top of him and start our climb of pleasure.

* * *

**BRUCE**

He's on top of me, kissing everywhere and unbuttoning my shirt. I can feel my heart rate start to speed up.

He runs is tongue along the top of my waist band. It's amazing. He's amazing.

"Oh, Tony" I moan. Definitely louder than expected.

I can feel his smile on my skin.

He crawls up my body again and kissing me softly. He then removes his own shirt, tossing it to the ground.

I am then mesmerized by the blue glow that comes from my lover's chest. I lean up and kiss it. Tony looks at me quizzingly.

"Why did you do that?" He asks.

"Because, without this." I tap on the arc reactor softly. "It wouldn't have you. This is the one thing in the world that I'm more grateful for then my own life, no matter how screwed up it is."

And, with that, Tony begins to torture me with pleasure.

* * *

**TONY**

I slowly ease my way down the length of Bruce's body, taking his pants and boxers with me. When his long cock became visible, my body heated even more than had before.

As I wrapped my hand about the base of his cock, I closed my eyes and relished the feel of his throbbing dick in my hand. I then began my rhythmic beat.

"Oh, god." Bruce moaned.

I loved the sound. I wanted to see how far I could push him. So, I licked the tip of his dick and rolled it around in my mouth.

Bruce writhed underneath me, obviously enjoying the sensation. I then pushed his full length in my mouth, twirling and sucking.

* * *

**BRUCE**

I wake up in a daze. I was lying on the floor, what? What happened? Where's Tony?

The place was a disaster. I knew immediately that I had lost control. That Hulk had made an appearance. I need to find Tony.

Running out of the bedroom "Tony?! Tony, where are you? JARVIS, where is Stark?"

"Mr. Stark has gone to SHEILD." The computer replied

Panicked. "Why? Was he hurt? JARVIS tell me?"

"Mr. Stark just needed a few stitches he has. He told me to tell you not to worry."

I could feel my stomach fall, all the way down to the street below. Scrambling, I grabbed my shoes and the keys to Tony's Audi and headed for SHEILD.

* * *

**TONY**

"Hello, Mr. Stark. Now, after examining your scan I can see that, you do have a few cracked ribs, a bruised lung, a minor concussion, and a few cuts and bumps. You'll need to take it easy for a while."

"Jeez, Stark what were you doing last night?" Cap asked.

"Oh you know, just trying out a new feature on the suit. Didn't work out to well." I replied.

"Tony?!" I heard Bruce holler.

Oh no.

"Tony, what the hell happ-"

I could see in his eyes what he was regestering, and I was afraid he'd run. Trying to prevent that I said.

"Look, Bruce its okay. Really."

"No, it is not okay! I told you it was dangerous. I told you it was a bad idea, and now look at you… I have to go."

"No, Bruce, please stay." I begged.

"Why? Why should I stay? The only I've done awhile here is hurt everyone" he screamed

"Bruce, that isn't true. Please, just let me explain."

"Tony, no. I'm tired of you making excuses for me. I need to-"

"If you say leave, I literally tear this place apart! Can't you see that I need you?! Can't you see how much you matter to me?! How much you matter to everyone here?! That you are a part of this team?! Bruce, you've become my best friend, more than my best friend. I can't live without you. I won't live without you. I don't care that you have another side to you. I don't care that it's dangerous for us to be together. Baby, I know it'll be hard and it'll take work, but I'm willing to do that. You are what I need to survive, I love you Bruce Banner. Don't you see that!"

It wasn't until after I was done, that I noticed that the whole team was in the room. And, that I had been screaming at the top of my lungs.

Looking around, the only thing I could do was walk as quickly as I could out the door.

* * *

**BRUCE**

I couldn't move. All I could do was stare into his eyes. It was when I was about to tell him I loved him too, that he left, and I knew I missed my chance.

I turned to follow him, when I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Bruce?"

"What?!" I snapped

It was Peter, and I immediately felt bad.

"I was just going to suggest you give him a minute."

Hanging my head, I slumped down on the ground and covered my face. I could feel them all huddled over me as I sulked. I could feel Hulk rumbling in my chest with disapproval. He loved Tony as well, and wished I had stopped and listened to him explain.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I'll go talk to him" I whispered to myself

"What?" asked Natasha

"Nothing, I was talking to… Never mind" I replied

Everyone looked at me with confusion, but I didn't grace them with an answer. I needed to find Tony.

* * *

It took me forever to find him, but when I did he was sitting on the roof with his feet dangling over the edge. I crossed the roof and sat down next to him.

"Come up here a lot?" I asked

He ignored me

"Tony, come on. Please, talk to me. I'm sorry I didn't listen, but I will now. Explain to me what happened. I want to know."

"Do you really want to know Bruce? Or, are you just telling me this so I won't be mad at you any longer?"

"Baby, just please tell me." I whispered.

There was long moment of silence, that seemed to never end and then finally he began to tell me.

"You lost control. When you transformed, it threw me into the wall. But, when Hulk saw me lying on the floor he picked me up and crushed me into his chest. And, he spoke Banner. He told me he loved me. He didn't mean to hurt me. He made an appearance to tell me, he loved me."

He paused

"I don't why you hate him so much. He's part of you, and obviously more intelligent than you give him credit for. Maybe, this anger you feel is from him, and maybe he's angry because he's hurt. He's hurt because you don't approve of him"

As Tony said his, I felt Hulk grumble in agreement. It was then that I knew, that it wasn't Hulk that was to blame. It was me.

"Tony." I said. "I love you."

Finally, he looked at me with a big grin on his face, took my hand and said.

"I love you too, Bruce." Then leaning in, he whispered in my ear. "Same to you big guy."


End file.
